


Ticklish

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is ticklish, and Jinyoung intends to use that to his full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

  
“Aahhhh.”

Mark gave Jinyoung a puzzled look; the latter had nudged him and when he’d turned around, he found the younger staring at him imploringly with his mouth wide open, waiting like a baby bird to be fed.

“What?”

“The macaroon,” Jinyoung responded, closing his mouth reluctantly as he gestured to the sweet treat Mark held in his hand. “Give me a bite?”

Mark looked conflicted. Usually, he had absolutely no problem sharing food with his dongsaengs. In fact, he quite enjoyed feeding them. Call him ridiculous, but he really enjoyed his position as hyung. It made him feel important, needed, and without the position of leader attached it gave him free reign to dote on his dongsaengs.

But this was his last one. And his favorite flavor, too.

Jinyoung could see Mark hesitating.

“Pleeeeeeease hyung?”

“Um, just…” Mark was still deliberating.

Realizing his chances were becoming slimmer by the second, Jinyoung decided to resort to his secret weapon.

“Hyunggg,” Jinyoung raised both of his hands, waving his fingers with a mischievous look on his face.

“Okay you can have it!” Mark practically shoved the macaroon into Jinyoung’s mouth, letting out a breath of relief when Jinyoung’s hands dropped.

They were in the waiting room surrounded by coordi-noonas and other people, and Mark was _not_ about to squeal and giggle like a school girl in public.

Even if they’d all ruined their images ten times over already, Mark still had some manly pride left.

~~

“Hyung I’m hungry, we should stop for some pork belly!” Jinyoung suggested, tugging on Mark’s arm to stop in front of small restaurant. It was a rare evening off (because let’s be real, as if they’d get a full day off) and Jinyoung had decided to pull Mark out on a so-called walk.

“When are you not hungry?” Mark responded, amused. “I just bought you pasta for lunch.”

“But I’m hungry again! And it’s pork belly! Doesn’t it smell good?” Jinyoung persuaded, forcibly pulling Mark closer to the restaurant.

The mouth-watering scent was very tempting, but Mark resisted.

“How about we get ice cream instead?” Mark proposed.

“But, pork belly,” Jinyoung insisted.

“Jinyoungieee,” Mark resorted to mild aegyo, opening his eyes wider as he raised his eyebrows.

Jinyoung’s will softened slightly, but the tantalizing scent wafting from the restaurant trumped.

“Mark hyung~” Jinyoung unleashed some aegyo himself as he suddenly pulled Mark into him, the elder’s back hitting his chest as arms wrapped tightly around his slim form, holding him in place.

“Please?”

With that one word came a puff of warm air against a very sensitive neck. Shivers ran up Mark’s spine and he jerked involuntarily, squirming to get out of Jinyoung’s grip and away from the ticklish sensation.

“Please please please please please?”

Mark was writhing now, a hand coming up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the involuntary laughter.

“Okay okay OKAY!” Mark finally broke free only to grab onto Jinyoung’s arm to steady himself, breathing heavily as he tried to stop his giggles, his shoulders shuddering.

“Fine,” he sighed, resigned as he finally composed himself, cheeks burning. “Pork belly it is.”

~~

“That was a good movie.” Mark yawned as he stretched, rolling over from his stomach onto his back.

“It was,” Jinyoung agreed, closing the window on the computer before shutting the lid of the laptop. He yawned as well, eyes fluttering shut in the process.

The two were sprawled out on Jinyoung’s bed, having retired there together after dinner to watch a movie together. JB had taken the maknae-line out grocery shopping as they had “too much energy for their own good and might as well help carry stuff” while Jackson…had already fallen asleep. He was still trying to get over his cold.

Mark glanced at the clock, slowly pushing himself to an upright position.

“Alright we should probably go to bed now…good night Jinyoungie!” Mark reached down to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair affectionately, whose eyes reopened at the words.

“Wait!” Jinyoung latched onto Mark’s shirt as he stood to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Stay. Sleep here tonight.” Jinyoung gripped Mark’s shirt tighter, arranging his features into what he hoped was a cute expression.

Mark laughed, fingers reaching down to pry Jinyoung’s hands off.

“We have a schedule early tomorrow, just get some sleep, okay?”

Jinyoung, however, held on firmly.

“So? We can both fit. And I thought you said Jackson snored sometimes?”

Mark looked uncertain, but he shook his head firmly.

“Maybe another time.” He finally managed to pull Jinyoung’s fingers away, smiling slightly guiltily as he turned towards the door.

The thing he knew he was being tackled, being manhandled onto the bed with an “oomph.”

“Jinyoungie YAHHHH–”

Mark broke off into a cross between a laugh and a shriek as persistent fingers pressed into sensitive sides, tickling and poking mercilessly. All strength left Mark’s limbs simultaneously as he was reduced into kicking, floundering mess.

“Stop – JINYOUNGIEEE NOO – st – STOP I CAN’T – Jinyounnnnggg–”

Jinyoung flopped directly on top of Mark, pressing him down with his weight as he continued with his attack, wooping with glee as Mark’s screams turned into squeals and giggles.

“Jinyoung – no – hah– heh – stop –”

“Say you’ll stay!” Jinyoung insisted stubbornly, grinning viciously as he leaned down to blow air on Mark’s neck.

Mark jolted, screeching as he finally gave in.

“FINE I’LL STAY I’LL STAY JUST STOP!”

Jinyoung jabbed his finger into Mark’s side a couple more times just for emphasis before finally stopping, beaming down at a completely worn out Mark.

“You…are…evil…” Mark panted out. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed, his body still shivering slightly.

“But you love me,” Jinyoung said cheekily, sliding off of Mark only to settle against his side, nosing his shoulder.

“God knows why,” Mark shook his head but couldn’t stop from smiling as Jinyoung’s arms found their way around his waist. Mark relaxed into Jinyoung’s hold, sighing contentedly.

“Good night.”  
 


End file.
